


Wolf Girls 101

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Imprinting, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the same AU as The Hardest Part and The Imperative, Wolf Girls 101 is the guidebook Emily Uley is writing to help new imprints learn about what to expect from the werewolf that imprinted upon them as well as some of the ups and downs of Pack life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface: WG 101 or Something

**This is meant to be a guidebook, and the chapters will be written as such – short and focused. This first part is merely her preface. I hope you enjoy my Emily Uley.**

 **Thanks for reading! ~LJ**

 **Wolf Girls 101**

 **An Introductory Guide**

 **to**

 **Being an Imprint**

 _Emily Uley's lips pulled up on the scarred half of her face at the title she was putting on this little thing, but really, what the hell else could she call it?_

 **Wolf Girls 101**

 **or**

 **How to Ride the Naked Wolf**

 _Nah..._

 **Wolf Girls 101**   
_(Yes, that part would remain constant, she decided.)_

 **or**

 **How to Enjoy Your Mate and His Inner Beast**

 _Nope._

 **Wolf Girls 101**

 **or**

 **Matchmaking by Mystic Means**

 _Emily had to hold in her snort over her keyboard. Sam was in the house and he would push for a dignified title. Like the first one. But really... There was so much more to being an imprint beyond the honor of it._

 **Wolf Girls 101**

 **or**

 **Making the Best of Biological Compulsion**

 _Whatever._ A better title will come to me eventually _, Emily mused as she shook a lock of jet black hair from her face._ Take the time and use it, girl _._

 **WG-101**

 _Okay. That'll do for now. Looks like a college class. Then if they have it out somewhere, the secret's safe, right?_

 _First Imprint though she was, Emily still snickered a little at the image of one of the girls, Kim, maybe, hiding something like this among her school books. All right, it was time to get to work._

 **Preface**

A tall, handsome young man catches your eye and you've caught his. You may have already known him through work or school. He'd been gone for a while though, and you didn't know where he had been. Or he may be a perfect stranger. Your eyes meet and you see a startling intensity in his. As if he's just discovered the cure for cancer or been hit by – and this is a direct quote – a big, fluffy pillow.

From here, it's kind of anybody's guess what happens, but the basic truth of the matter is this: The young man is a werewolf and he has imprinted on you.

You likely have a bunch of questions, because – depending upon your pre-existing relationship – he's acting strangely. He seems to be running a fever. He follows you around, perhaps. He has become really protective of you. He might even smell you, occasionally.

He's trying to be subtle. He really is.

The fact is that he has _imprinted_ on you. His life is bound to your life. He wants to be with you, make you happy, keep you safe. He'll put your wishes and needs above everything in his life. And there's just one little thing you need to know, right off the bat: He's doing all of this because he doesn't have a choice in the matter. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you, yes, and he wants to be the father of your children.

You're his imprint and he loves you.

Go ahead and take a moment to let that sink in, then turn the page.

 _Emily called up this first page on her document and read it out loud to herself. "Can I really do this? Should I?" The guys in the Pack had their Alpha but the girls... They would be left to flounder if it weren't for her little Wolf Girl 101 classes._

 _She nodded decisively and printed it up._

 _  
**Excerpt from Chapter 1:**   
_

An imprint is the person upon whom the werewolf fixes, biologically. It is a mystical connection as well as a biological one, but we believe it is mostly for the purpose of procreation.

Yes, having children. Scary as it may be to even consider letting these guys with their games and strange sense of humor reproduce... It is the underlying purpose of the imprint.


	2. Preface: WG 101 or Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: Just a heads-up, in case there is any confusion. When the text is "normal" (i.e., not in italics) it's WG 101 text. When there's a paragraph in italics, it's Emily's thoughts or "off the page" reflections/happenings.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I have begun the latest stories in my Imprinting series: Surprise M'Ending (The oft-requested Jacob-gets-his-HEA story) and Wolf Girls 101 (Emily Uley's Guide for Imprints).**

 **Due to the exigencies of the Season, neither of these are finished. But! I am breaking my usual rule and posting Wolf Girls, though it is a work in progress, as a holiday amusement.**

 **This is meant to be a guidebook, and the chapters will be written as such – short and focused. This first part is merely her preface. I hope you enjoy my Emily Uley.**

 **Thanks for reading! ~LJ**

 **Wolf Girls 101**

 **An Introductory Guide**

 **to**

 **Being an Imprint**

 _Emily Uley's lips pulled up on the scarred half of her face at the title she was putting on this little thing, but really, what the hell else could she call it?_

 **Wolf Girls 101**

 **or**

 **How to Ride the Naked Wolf**

 _Nah..._

 **Wolf Girls 101**   
_(Yes, that part would remain constant, she decided.)_

 **or**

 **How to Enjoy Your Mate and His Inner Beast**

 _Nope._

 **Wolf Girls 101**

 **or**

 **Matchmaking by Mystic Means**

 _Emily had to hold in her snort over her keyboard. Sam was in the house and he would push for a dignified title. Like the first one. But really... There was so much more to being an imprint beyond the honor of it._

 **Wolf Girls 101**

 **or**

 **Making the Best of Biological Compulsion**

 _Whatever._ A better title will come to me eventually _, Emily mused as she shook a lock of jet black hair from her face._ Take the time and use it, girl _._

 **WG-101**

 _Okay. That'll do for now. Looks like a college class. Then if they have it out somewhere, the secret's safe, right?_

 _First Imprint though she was, Emily still snickered a little at the image of one of the girls, Kim, maybe, hiding something like this among her school books. All right, it was time to get to work._

 **Preface**

A tall, handsome young man catches your eye and you've caught his. You may have already known him through work or school. He'd been gone for a while though, and you didn't know where he had been. Or he may be a perfect stranger. Your eyes meet and you see a startling intensity in his. As if he's just discovered the cure for cancer or been hit by – and this is a direct quote – a big, fluffy pillow.

From here, it's kind of anybody's guess what happens, but the basic truth of the matter is this: The young man is a werewolf and he has imprinted on you.

You likely have a bunch of questions, because – depending upon your pre-existing relationship – he's acting strangely. He seems to be running a fever. He follows you around, perhaps. He has become really protective of you. He might even smell you, occasionally.

He's trying to be subtle. He really is.

The fact is that he has _imprinted_ on you. His life is bound to your life. He wants to be with you, make you happy, keep you safe. He'll put your wishes and needs above everything in his life. And there's just one little thing you need to know, right off the bat: He's doing all of this because he doesn't have a choice in the matter. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you, yes, and he wants to be the father of your children.

You're his imprint and he loves you.

Go ahead and take a moment to let that sink in, then turn the page.

 _Emily called up this first page on her document and read it out loud to herself. "Can I really do this? Should I?" The guys in the Pack had their Alpha but the girls... They would be left to flounder if it weren't for her little Wolf Girl 101 classes._

 _She nodded decisively and printed it up._

 _  
**Excerpt from Chapter 1:**   
_

An imprint is the person upon whom the werewolf fixes, biologically. It is a mystical connection as well as a biological one, but we believe it is mostly for the purpose of procreation.

Yes, having children. Scary as it may be to even consider letting these guys with their games and strange sense of humor reproduce... It is the underlying purpose of the imprint.


	3. Wait! I can't handle a wolf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: I'm so glad y'all are enjoying my Emily. :) I hope she is answering questions for you. ;) Thanks for the suggestions, too, and for reading and for just being interested in this whole imprinting business.**

**A/N: I'm so glad y'all are enjoying my Emily. :) I hope she is answering questions for you. ;) Thanks for the suggestions, too, and for reading and for just being interested in this whole imprinting business.**

 **Thanks especially to valelf with her cattle prod and to katmom for being so encouraging. Also to the girls at Twilighters Anonymous who put up with me!**

 **It's not to late to bring up topics you'd like to see Emily address in her guidebook. Just drop me a line in a review or PM!**

 **Thanks for reading… ~LJ**

 _  
**Chapter 2: Wait! I Can't Handle a Wolf in My Life!**   
_

Let's set this up in two categories: 1. I Am Not Interested in being an Imprint and 2. I can't even think about becoming the mate of a werewolf right now. I've got things to do!

1\. Not interested!

This has to be really painful for you. Awkward. Maybe embarrassing. It is possible that you are in another relationship as you read this.

That is OKAY. Your werewolf does _not_ want you to be unhappy. He wants your life to be fulfilling to you. He won't try to take you away from your current partner.

Truthfully, we're still working on how this might play out. Since this _is_ a mating imperative, he will need to at least see you on a regular basis. The two of you should talk, with your significant other!, about how a meet-up might be arranged. Perhaps you could all get together for coffee every couple of days. One of our imprints arranged to be her werewolf's tutor when she was not interested in him as a romantically.

We believe that over time, and as the hormones of both you and the young man in question become used to not responding to one another in a sexual way, that his need to see you will diminish and he will be content to just be your friend.

However, you will always be his imprint and will always have the protection of the pack, because your life is still of utmost import to him. He will not imprint again, though he might certainly fall in love in a few years' time when his body and mind and heart are fully convinced that you are not going to be his mate. Please do not resent him for that. Remember – he has no control over this.

You should be kind, but do not take him out of pity, either! He'll know it and we'll know it. We wolf girls are protective of our guys and of the other guys in the pack. Don't make us get ugly.

2 I Can't Even THINK About This Right Now!

You might be in high school or college. You could be well-established in your chosen profession. The man who has imprinted on you doesn't want to ruin your life or make you into anything you don't want to be. Please don't think he does.

He just wants to be with you. However that works for you both.

Imagine that you are so important to someone that he will go anywhere for you. Be anything you need him to be. He can even be patient. He really can.

Like any relationship, the imprinted relationship requires communication on both sides. If you are friends with the werewolf in question, then talk to him about this. Don't be afraid, even if he's awkward about it. Remember, males all over – not just guys that turn into wolves when they have to or need to – are not brilliant at this stuff. He'll need your help.

And _you'll_ have _his_ , if you tell him you need it. You'll have his help, his communication, his patience. If there's a chance for the two of you to be in a relationship of a more permanent nature – a romance of some sort – let it develop.

He'll give you all the time you need. Truly. He will always want you.

So if you want to graduate from high school and college, get a leg up in your chosen career, visit different places around the country or the world – it doesn't mean that you can't be a wolf girl, too. The Pack will work with you and with him. This relationship is that important.

 _Emily pushed herself away from the keyboard with a small frown between her brows. Absently rubbed at the scarring on her throat. Mentally reviewed the imprinted relationships she had witnessed. Jared and Kim. Well, that had actually been really easy. Paul and Rachel. Awkward for Jake and Paul, but not a real problem. Embry and Bella. Well... Bella had really turned around. Seemed like she had needed Embry as much as he had needed her. No, the hardest imprint had been hers and Sam's. He had had to be patient in the face of her blatant hostility. She had actually told him to get the hell out of her life and go back to Leah._

 _His response had been – mindlessly terrifying._

Anger. I need to tell them about the anger. About being safe. Heh. Not just safe sex! No, that can be another chapter. _What if Claire got a copy of this book? Quil would blow a gasket, for sure_.

 _She rolled the chair back into position, grimaced, and continued_. "Later," _she muttered aloud. "_ Another chapter for _that_."

There is a third possibility in this section: You might be attracted to your werewolf. (Yes, he's _yours_. Get used to hearing that.) You might not be averse to exploring the possibilities of a relationship with him.

But.

But you're worried. Worried about what people will say. How will you tell your family? You're not a fool; you realize that even if he does wait for you to accomplish some of your goals and dreams, you'll probably still wind up living on the Olympic Peninsula, near the Reservation if not within it, and that might be rather inconvenient. You won't be able to explain to your family about why your guy really has to eat as much as he does. Why he and his friends run off into the forest for a day or two at a time, taking no luggage and carrying no weapons with which to hunt or paraphernalia with which to fish.

"What's up with your boyfriend/husband/guy?"

"He's just hanging out with his friends. Male bonding. It's fun, because we girls get together too and one of them is having a baby..."

We have all learned the delicate art of steering a conversation. You will, too. Just watch and learn!

To assuage any of your worries, all I can tell you is that you have an amazing support group. Life on a Native American Reservation might be strange to you, if you're not from around here. There are traditions and customs and names, even, that might puzzle you. You might wonder what you'd have to learn.

Most of it isn't a big deal. You hold an honored position here among us as an imprint. You will find more willing hands and minds than you will likely need as you figure out how to live among us.

But not until you're ready. He'll wait for you. Especially if waiting will bring you to him with a smile on your face. Remember, he wants you to be happy.

So if you're already in a relationship, please don't shut out the young man who has imprinted on you. Please take time to at least get to know him, along with your significant other. It will all shake down comfortably in time. If you're just really busy right now, he'll wait if he can just be with you while he does so. If you're worried about what people might say, remember you're not alone. We've got your back.

Which is a good thing, because, as I mentioned before, this can get pretty complicated. Just wait until you see him phase!

 _  
**Except from Chapter 3:**   
_

They're big, they're super-hot (average body temperature is 108.5º), they scare the girls at the Golden Arches drive-through windows because of the sheer size of their orders, and the pizza place doesn't even want to deliver out here anymore.


	4. Is he going to shed fur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and the adds! It's great to hear from you! Just to clear something up…** _**WG 101** _ **is part of my Imprinting Series. This is the series that started with** _**The Hardest Part** _ **, when Embry imprinted on Bella. Reading the prior stories in the series is not essential to enjoying Emily's guidebook, but if you are confused about anything, I'd recommend reading THP for some clarification.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and the adds! It's great to hear from you! Just to clear something up…**   
_  
**WG 101**   
_   
**is part of my Imprinting Series. This is the series that started with**   
_  
**The Hardest Part**   
_   
**, when Embry imprinted on Bella. Reading the prior stories in the series is not essential to enjoying Emily's guidebook, but if you are confused about anything, I'd recommend reading THP for some clarification.**

 **Thanks for reading! ~LJ**

 **  
**

* * *

_  
**Chapter 3: Is He Going to Shed Fur?**   
_

Quick answer: Probably not in your house. But I can't promise.

There are realities to life as a werewolf. This is the what I'm calling the "journalism" section. Now that we've made you aware of who you are and what this might mean to YOU as an imprint, let me clue you in on how things are for him. (Keep in mind, again, that this is operating under our current idea that all werewolves are male.)

Who _are_ these guys?

Why are they?

What do they _do_? Why?

What kinds of physical issues do they deal with? That _**I**_ have to know about?

 **Who are these guys?**

It's completely untrue that everyone on the Rez will morph into a big dog. There are only a few bloodlines that will do so. This doesn't happen all the time apparently. It's been generations since the last time this happened, so it's been generations since there have been any imprints, too. The werewolves are just young men, right now in their late teens and early twenties, whose bodies have a genetic marker in them that makes them different. When the gene is triggered, they grow very quickly and attain muscular development they would have in full maturity.

Your werewolf might look like he's twenty-five, but it's possible he's only seventeen! Don't worry, though. In Washington State, seventeen is the legal age of consent. No jailbait, here!

 **Why are they?**

Well, it is not by choice, I can tell you that. This is involuntary, though most of them admit to enjoying the new abilities being a werewolf brings them. They do not change without provocation, once they get past their early period of adjustment.

So, if it's not by choice and it's genetic and involuntary, what triggers it?

This is another secret. And as an imprint, a wolf girl, you are bound to keep it, as well as our own. Werewolves are not the only creatures of legend that are real in the world. The gene has not surfaced for generations due to the lack of a supernatural catalyst.

Vampires.

Got that? If not, take a minute and throw this book (it's sturdy) or call your werewolf or even call me and make sure I'm not pulling your leg. I'm not, I promise. There really are vampires out there. Not Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ or the _From Dusk 'til Dawn_ type, either. We call these vampires the Cold Ones, because their skin is white and cold. It feels like stone. They drink blood, yes, and they're dangerous.

For more tales about them, I'd encourage you to come to a bonfire, if you haven't, yet. The old stories, our legends and traditions, sound so much better around a fire. And if you're surrounded by a werewolf with a body temperature of 108º, even stories about Cold Ones aren't quite so frightening.

 **What do they do? Why?**

When there are vampires in the area, and if they cross our land or the nearby towns, the men and boys with the werewolf gene sense it. They do that because they are our protectors. Vampires are drainers of life; werewolves protect human life at all costs.

At. All. Costs.

They're faster than you can imagine on the ground. They're incredibly strong. I'll start sounding like I'm talking about Superman here if I'm not careful, but let me tell you that there is nothing more powerful than they are when they are in their wolf skins. About the size of a small horse, they make a game out of knocking down trees. I don't know how many – we've sort of lost track. Their teeth are sharp, too...be careful! Sometimes "playtime" can get rough!

So, your werewolf may morph into a giant dog when he gets mad, but mostly it's because he wants to protect you. To keep you safe, to keep the humans in our village safe. They might look terrifying but they won't hurt you.

At least, not on purpose. But that's a topic for another chapter!

 **What kinds of physical issues do they deal with? That**   
_  
**I**   
_   
**have to know about?**

They're big, they're super-hot (average body temperature is 108.5º), they scare the girls at the Golden Arches drive-through windows because of the sheer size of their orders, and the pizza place doesn't even want to deliver out here anymore.

When they phase – when they change from a human male to a male wolf, they ruin their clothes, so most of them get naked first.

(I know, right?)

You can think about that for a second if you want. If your werewolf hasn't phased in front of you yet, he might be reluctant to show you how it looks. It is dangerous. Really dangerous. But if you are at a safe distance from him, it should be safe enough.

Also, keep a supply of track shorts around. Even if you're not in a romantic relationship with him, ask him to give you a pair. Just in case. Sometimes, the guys phase without advance warning and they'll need something to cover their manly dignity when they regain their human forms.

The biggest issue that will impact your daily life as long as they phase is not physical at all, however. It's mental.

* * *

" _Emily? Hon? You comin' to bed or are you planning on playing [insert game here]?" Sam's voice came from their room, so she didn't hide her grin as she saved what she had written so far. She thought this chapter had gone on long enough._

 _The pack mind was next. Or should it be the cautionary chapter? She called it the Incredible Hulk Moments in her private mind. The old "Don't make me angry" quote Dr. Banner had used before he turned into The Hulk._

" _Listen to yourself," she muttered, pushing herself away from the computer. "Superman and The Hulk? You'd think you were in a comic book."_

" _Emily?"_

" _Coming, Sam!"_

 _His laugh was suggestive and she left all thoughts of her Wolf Girls 101 project behind her for the rest of the night._

 _  
**  
**_

* * *

_  
_

_  
**Excerpt from Chapter 4:**   
_

But among the Pack, there are no secrets. Because whatever one guy is thinking when he's a wolf, the others know immediately. That means if you had a fight and he's thinking about it, they all know you had a fight. If you were making out in the back seat of your car, they all know what you said, what you were wearing...

And if you have had sex...? Yep, they all know that, too.

NOW might be the time you want to throw this book at the wall. Go ahead.


	5. Are they supernatural?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: Wow! I am so enjoying your comments and questions and encouraging reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this little guidebook. :) Thanks for the adds!**

**A/N: Wow! I am so enjoying your comments and questions and encouraging reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this little guidebook. :) Thanks for the adds!**

 **There are a couple of things weighing heavily on Emily's mind, and she has decided that it is now time to address them...**

 **Thanks for reading! ~ LJ**

 **  
**

* * *

_  
**Chapter 4: Are they supernatural? If so, what does that mean to me?**   
_

Again, we're going to approach these questions separately. Yes, they're supernatural, in that their lives are beyond what is considered to be the norm in nature. They don't morph when there's a full moon or anything, so forget that particular legend. Instead, their change is brought on by either fury (when they're still new at this – I'll return to this later) or danger.

Remember, they're protectors. That's why they are werewolves. Why they subject themselves to dividing their lives like this.

I've mentioned that the werewolves are strong. They're strong in wolf form, of course, but also in their human form. They're incredibly fast. Their metabolism runs high and hot. It is amazing, considering the wear and tear they put on themselves, that their lives are also extended.

They are. They start to phase and quickly mature to about their mid-twenties, in terms of physical appearance. And here is where they'll stay as long as they are phasing. Their bodies rejuvenate constantly, so they are kept at their prime, peak physical condition. This can be amazing... And, someday, when they are able to control their phasing completely, they will be able to choose to stop phasing entirely. Then, they'll be able to age with their contemporaries.

And that's not all! They're also able to communicate telepathically. Go ahead and throw the book again if you need to – I completely understand. Or you might want to wait a minute. There's more. See, when they're in their wolf forms, their minds are joined. What one thinks and sees, the others who are phased think and see. Only while they're in their fur, though. This is an invaluable asset when they're on patrol (just ask them) or fighting (because it does sometimes happen that a vampire crosses our peninsula and then they're ready). This ability is amazing.

It's also kind of embarrassing. For them and for us. We have a lot of secrets to keep, as imprints. The secret of the werewolves. The secret of the vampires. Secrets surround us in so many ways. But among the Pack, there are no secrets. Because whatever one guy is thinking when he's a wolf, the others know immediately. That means if you had a fight and he's thinking about it, they all know you had a fight. If you were making out in the back seat of your car, they all know what you said, what you were wearing...

And if you have had sex...? Yep, they all know that, too.

NOW might be the time you want to throw this book at the wall. Go ahead.

The hardest part sometimes – for the guys – is learning how to discipline their thoughts. And I can promise you that they do their very best. Remember, if one of the Pack has imprinted, he wants his imprint to be happy and safe. Therefore, he will do his best to keep you happy.

Sometimes, what this means is that when he slips and intimate details escape in his thoughts, no one will ever mention it. We all have to learn to respect this kind of heavily-flawed privacy.

Honestly? For me this is the very hardest part about being an imprint.

* * *

 _Emily re-read her latest page and frowned at the screen. The maneuvering of her facial muscles pulled at her skin. This reminded her about the other hard part about being an imprint._

Yes. They need to know. And putting it off any longer isn't going to help, _she mused internally._

" _Em? Have you seen my Ramones t-shirt?"_

 _His steps were nearly silent but she had learned to listen for them. She quickly minimized the WG 101 document and brought up a grocery list. "Yeah, sweetie. It's in the wash. You were wearing it to the last meeting I guess. It was threaded through with pine needles. What did you do, forget to put it up before you phased?"_

 _Sam laughed a little and rubbed his hand over his short black hair. "Uh, wrestling match. Paul made some snarky comment about Bella and the twins and Embry got all over him."_

" _Good! So, how about the Mariner's shirt?" Emily smiled and wished he'd let her finish her little project._

 _His skin smelled like soap and pine and was all masculine when he drew nearer, his bare chest in front of her face. She briefly considered giving up and just dragging him back to their bedroom. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck and breathe silent promises of love and adoration over her skin, scarred and smooth. "Mm. Mariners. Sure. I'll try to be home early."_

 _Her eyes slid shut in pure bliss as he captured her lips with his own._

 _Then, he was gone. Her smile still lingered as she brought up WG 101 again._

* * *

All the supernatural stuff does impact us, you know. From having to keep extra pairs of shorts around for our guys, cooking outrageous amounts of food (a package of hotdogs a piece for a bonfire) and remembering their incredible hearing along with the lupine mild-meld while they're phased – well, it can be overwhelming.

None of that is dangerous. The dangerous part is next.

These young men change – phase – into giant canines. Giant. Sam, my husband, is the size of a small horse. When they phase, they need a lot of room. That's one reason your wolf might not have wanted to change in front of you. It's hard for them to control how their body changes from a tall, dark and handsome man to a huge furry wolf. With claws.

It's the claws – and the teeth – that are the dangerous parts.

There are no secrets in the Pack. Whatever has happened to one of them, all the rest have seen. Some of it's funny, some is embarrassing (Ask your wolf about the first time they phased and lost their shorts!) but sometimes, it's very instructive. All of the guys in the Pack know about the time Sam and I were arguing, right after he imprinted on me. He was younger, then. Jared and Paul were really new to being wolves, and Sam was only ahead of them by a matter of months. When I told Sam I didn't want to be with him, I wasn't very kind about it.

Shocked? So was he. He was also desperate. Anger and sorrow and desperation made him start to shake, to tremble. Not having had anyone to teach me (there's a reason I'm writing this little guidebook!) I didn't know these were danger signs. Suddenly, he exploded right in front of me. All of a sudden, this incredibly handsome and passionate man disappeared and in his place was an enormous wolf.

The guys in the Pack all know what happened and they'll tell you if you ask, because you really need to know. Completely freaked out, Sam tried to reach out to me, but his arms ended heavy, blade-sharp claws that tore right through the skin on my face, neck and body.

He never, ever intended to harm me. This was not any case of abuse or purposeful injury. He truly lost control over himself. As a result, I almost died.

Now, I know this is all kind of heavy, but you've seen me, right? We had to tell the local police and the neighbors that I was attacked by a bear. They had to believe us – what else could it be, right? – but a bear doesn't do this to a person.

Sam hates it, but he cannot forget it, either. I love him with all my heart. I do. But you can bet I keep my distance when I know he's phasing. And you can bet he generally phases when I'm in the house and he's outside of it.

So. Yes, they are supernatural. They're terrifyingly powerful but also extremely aware of the vulnerability we as their imprints carry because of the whole pack-mind thing. Your werewolf loves you. He is bound to you. Your pain is his pain. And if he causes that pain, it will torment him forever and there's nothing he can do about it.

Even with all of these concerns, though, I still wouldn't trade being a wolf girl for anything. In the next chapter, I'll share with you some of the fun stuff. But if you are too freaked out to read it, call me. Talk to your werewolf. We'll get together and let you ask any further questions or express your worries.

We're here for one another, like a huge family but without the in-laws.

 **  
**

* * *

**Don't want to give too much away, but the next chapter is titled:**

 _  
**So…how hot are they?**   
_

**:)**


	6. So, how hot are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: This might be the chapter you all have been waiting for…or maybe not.;-)**

**A/N: This might be the chapter you all have been waiting for…or maybe not.;-)**

 **I am about ready to act on that survey on my profile page, so make sure you vote if you haven't already!**

 **Thank you for the notes, comments and reviews. I so appreciate my readers and I do answer every reviewer if you're not "anonymous." :)**

 **So…back to Emily...**

 **  
**

* * *

_  
**Chapter 5: So...how hot are they?**   
_

_Emily dragged her hands through her hair, a smile lingering still in her eyes. Garbed only in Sam's Ramones t-shirt (having worn it to make him smile that evening), her body still kind of humming from earlier activities, she re-read what she had printed up earlier in the day._

" _Well, that was pretty heavy," she decided with a tiny frown. Then, her smile curved her lips once more._

 **Wolf Girls 101**

 **or**

 **How to Survive the Heat**

" _Nope! Sam would come unglued... Too bad!" Chuckling softly to herself, she started her next chapter._

The body temperature of the Quileute werewolves averages about 108.5º, as I've mentioned here before. They have an amazing metabolism and incredible stamina. This last comes in handy when they're chasing vampires up and down the Pacific coastline, through the forests. They have to be able to jump and climb and run at superhuman speeds.

It is a grim fact of their reality. And of yours, now that your werewolf has imprinted upon you. However, as stark as it is, there are a lot of perks to being mated with a werewolf.

Remember, he has imprinted upon you for certain biological reasons. In other words, he wants to have sex. Males on average think about sex or an aspect of sexual activity about once every sixty seconds. When one of the guys imprints, that frequency is not abated by any means - it's only more focused on the girl upon whom he imprints.

Now, I know we all look at ourselves and find our flaws. Females are known to be almost perpetually discontented with our physical appearances. I have to tell you that right now, for him, you are entirely appealing.

He will be happy to show you how appealing just as soon as you are open to the idea.

"But for how long?" As long as you want. His stamina is not only for the chase!

This is a huge perk about being a wolf girl. Huge. Our wolves have attained prime physical maturity, amazing endurance and incredible recuperative powers. All of these translate very well to the bedroom. Or the beach. Or the forest. Or ... Well, I'm sure you will learn to be creative. This stamina also enables him to be patient, too. Patient enough to make sure that his mate is well and truly satisfied. Trust me on this one. Or, you can ask some of the other girls who are intimate with their werewolf.

And remember, this isn't going to change for a while for him.

"But is it real? Is it forever? What if I fall in love with him? What happens if he stops phasing?"

 _For him, it's real_. He loves you. It is instinctive, but it's real. He is committed to you, body and soul, heart and mind. Now, it might not feel that way at first, and I'll be completely sympathetic, I promise you. All I can say is that love is not measured in inches or ounces. It's measured by actions, by demonstrated commitment. It's real.

 _Will it always be real?_ Our stories tell of the wolves' imprints being with them for their entire lives. I am sure that the feelings of love will ebb and flow in a human manner when your wolf stops phasing, but that doesn't make it less real or less enduring. Feelings are ephemeral; his commitment to you is real and will remain real so long as you are in that relationship with him. (I am, of course, speaking primarily to imprints who are not already in a committed relationship with someone else.) In a regular, human partnership there are good times and bad times. The same goes with a werewolf and his imprint.

With the big difference that – as long as he's phasing, anyway – his first priorities are your happiness and safety. He will always act with those two things in mind, no matter what. If you need him to be something for you, he won't hesitate. (Okay, he'll complain about costumes – ask about the time the girls wanted the guys to dress up like cavemen for a party!) If you need anything physically from him, he'll be entirely willing to comply.

 _Entirely_.

* * *

 _Emily leaned back and closed her eyes, smoothing Sam's shirt over the curves of her body. There were no secrets in the Pack, but it was amazing how much the guys learned from one another in the process. She knew it happened, because occasionally one of them would try something new and if it worked, the other guys were trying it out, too._

 _They never knew the girls talked about this, though, among other things._

 _Okay, maybe there were some secrets in the Pack..._

* * *

Don't be afraid to love your werewolf. Not any more afraid, anyway, than you would be to fall for any regular guy. There are risks, yes, but life is not made of certainty. And with us, you've got an unparalleled support group. There are no secrets in the Pack itself, but the werewolves are not mind-readers. We, the wolf girls, have secrets. We'll keep yours.

 _Oh, hell. I have to put it in somewhere. They always want to know._

Sometimes, the girls ask about _sex_ , so I'll address that here, too.

When our guys are involved with us intimately, they are not inclined to phase. Their focus is on us. On bringing us pleasure. Getting angry or being on alert for enemies is not something that is likely to happen during sex. A man focused on physical pleasure is _focused_. Our wolves are especially so.

Does that mean it's _impossible_? I discount nothing, to be honest. That's why we have to get to know our guys really well, so we can see if things are getting dangerous with him. Is he trembling? Does he look distracted? Are the muscles rippling on his arms and across his forehead? Unlikely as this is to occur during an intimate moment, it doesn't mean it's impossible.

Enjoy your time with your werewolf, be alert to all his physical cues. This is good in any intimate relationship. As wolf girls, we just have an added incentive to be aware of him physically.

Trust me, that awareness is far more pleasurable than not!

 **  
**

* * *

**Next up: The Q &A chapter. This is comprised of the questions I have received here and elsewhere that didn't quite make it into the previous chapters. If you have one, make sure to ask it now!**


	7. Q and A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: The votes are in and I am bending to the will of the majority! Just not yet. ;-)**

**A/N: The votes are in and I am bending to the will of the majority! Just not yet. ;-)**

 **Here is what was originally plotted as being the final chapter of Emily's little project, but events in her Alternative Universe have compelled her to continue for one more chapter…**

 **Thank you so much for reading! ~LJ**

 _  
**Chapter 6: Q & A**   
_

Over the past year, there have been other questions new imprints have had. I'll try to answer them here, and if you have any more, you can always ask one of us at our usual get-togethers, because you probably know by now that we have them!

* * *

 _Gravel rolled and slid under the tires of Sam's truck. His brakes squealed – he ought to have Jake look at them. Worried, Emily flew from the desk, running barefoot out to meet Sam._

" _What happened, hon?"_

 _His expression was torn between humor and anguish. "New pack member."_

" _Who?" Emily saw a series of faces flash in front of her eyes. "Seth?" she whispered, thinking it'd be hard for him to start this life at his young age._

 _Sam's lips thinned into near-invisibility before he answered. "Leah."_

" _Oh... Sam..."_

 _She embraced her werewolf, feeling his heart race in his chest as she gathered her own thoughts. "I guess she'll finally understand what really happened with us, right?"_

 _His short, hard laugh was more felt that heard. "Yeah. Leave it to you, hon, to find a bright side."_

" _Do you need me for anything?"_

 _He kissed her with a sudden passion. "No. Just be here, Emily. I might be a while."_

 _An idea raced across her mind and Emily pushed herself away from Sam to run to their bedroom. "She might need these," she said, tossing Sam a handful of fabric. "Tank top and a pair of yoga pants."_

 _Rolling the clothes into a ball that fit into one large, capable hand, Sam smiled crookedly. "Have I told you today how amazing you are?"_

 _Emily leaned against the wall across the room from him and shook her head. "Not this morning."_

" _Well. You are. I love you."_

" _Love you, too. Go take care of Leah."_

 _His forehead furrowed in discomfort. "Yeah. See you, hon."_

 _As the screen door clattered shut with a sharp, high sound, Emily blew out a huge breath and shot a glance to her computer, which was on the desk under the high window near the round dining table. "Well, this screws up my project. I'll make a note in the next chapter."_

 _Her mind wandered, though, to her poor cousin, who was surely completely freaking out at this point. "Poor Leah. I wonder if we'll get to be friends, again?"_

* * *

The following are some questions I've heard the other imprints ask one another or me, or just talk about around a bonfire. If you're reading this, chances are a few of them have crossed your mind, too.

 **I'm worried about my werewolf. What would happen to him if something happened to me?**

The legends of our people say that if the imprint dies while the werewolf is still phasing, he might go insane and try to take vengeance on anyone who caused her demise. If you are taken from him by disease or accident, your werewolf would spend a time out of his mind and he would need all of his brothers to watch out for him. But we would care for him, believe us.

Mostly, though, try not to get hurt, okay?

 **What if I choose to stay with my current relationship and he moves on and then something happens with my relationship? Will he always feel this way or what?**

It would probably take months if not years for the imprint to cease to have a hold on the werewolf. We would ask that you not toy with him, because we will kick your butt. But if your life changes and he is available, look him up. You never know!

 **Tell me the truth, Emily. How do we handle this No Secrets in the Pack thing? How do we manage to look any of the guys in the eye without blushing?**

Who said we don't blush? We all did, at first. Mostly, the other guys who have imprinted will try not to be too obvious about what they know...but not always. Remember, they're guys. Supernatural, super-human, amazing in a lot of ways – they're still young men with all the usual impulses of rowdy young men everywhere.

You know what? They blush, too. Keep your eyes open. Teasing your werewolf is totally acceptable.

 **What if I want to be with him, but I can't? My folks won't let me relocate**.

There is no real substitute for your scent, your touch and your voice. Your werewolf will need to experience these things regularly. It is highly possible that he might relocate to be with you. At least at first. You two will have to talk about it.

Or you can try web cams.

 **Sitting with someone whose body is that hot is great and all, but what do we do when it's just too hot?**

The guys know they run hot. They don't really get offended if you tell them you're getting too hot. They will probably give you a hard time, but remember he wants you to be happy and safe. He'll tease, but he'll also work to make you comfortable. Me, I drink a lot of Gatorade. Seriously.

 **Wait. Um. I'm just a kid and I am totally not ready for this stuff yet. Is the werewolf going to get all weird on me? My folks are freaking out.**

Oh, I completely understand! I hope by now I've talked to your family. Our youngest imprint is three years old, so we've already learned a lot about this.

Your werewolf is not going to get all weird on you. He wants you, remember, to be safe and to be happy. Do you have a hard time finding someone who wants to play your favorite game with you? Ask him – he'll have a great time. Do you want to go to the movies? Ask him – he'll protect you and make sure you can see everything. Do you ever feel like your parents just don't understand you? Talk to him. He'll listen and sympathize and he'll keep all your secrets.

And if that's all you ever want from him, it should be okay. Really. He loves you like the best big brother in the world.

And if you change your mind... in a few years or whenever... Let him know. And get to know our three-year-old. You'll probably have a lot in common!

 **Is it safe to have a werewolf around kids?**

One of our werewolves' is expecting twins and I haven't heard his wife worry at all. But, as with yourself, keep an eye on your wolf if he starts getting agitated. If the children are yours, keep him occupied with something if you are concerned. If they're someone else's, there's nothing more important than the preservation of life, so take a walk with your werewolf.

Bet you can find something distracting to do with him almost anywhere!

 **Wait. Exactly how long does it take before that sanity thing comes into play? I mean, I heard that some of the guys have to be near their imprint or they'll go nuts. How does this work? How long does it last?**

The timing on this differs with each of the guy, for starters. The Alpha of the Pack – my husband, Sam – was able to stay away from me for up to four days before he lost his mind. It was horrible for him. The guy who's father to the upcoming twins had a window of about thirty hours.

This changed when his wife got pregnant, for the record. The sanity thing is about procreation, remember. And when the wolf has sired children with his imprint, apparently the mating imperative has been satisfied and the sanity limit is no longer an issue.

I am fairly certain that there will be no need to be concerned about it at all when the werewolf is able to stop phasing entirely.

Until then...get used to it. And enjoy it. There are worse things in the world than having a hot young man around!

 **My boyfriend is really jealous of my wolf. What do I do?**

Honestly? My first reaction is, "Good! Every guy should be up to some competition!"

I know, it's not terribly helpful. So I'll ask you this: Does he have reason to be jealous?

If yes, then you should consider breaking up with your boyfriend and exploring the possibility of a relationship with your werewolf. If no, then you should consider having a sit-down with both your boyfriend and your werewolf and clear the air.

Remember, your werewolf wants you to be happy and safe above all things. If you are happy, he will not push to change things. (Well, he won't push when you have insisted he stop pushing.) His sanity will be preserved if you are careful to work with him. He will love you, yes, but he will love you with a love that will let you go, too. He might wish to be your friend. It will be awkward, but it will work. Eventually.

 _I should leave some blank pages after this. I need to figure out how to bind this, too. A spiral binding from the copy place won't work._

 _Oh, I forgot one more question. No one's asked it yet, but I should stick it on here anyway._

 **Will I ever change into a werewolf? Are there any female werewolves?**

No, an imprint will not change into a wolf. Yes, there are apparently female werewolves. Only one is of the right bloodlines to phase right now, but we do have one.

 _Poor Leah._


	8. What if mine's a girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: My thanks to all of you who have read this guidebook! I especially appreciate the adds, the questions, the comments and the enthusiasm. It has been wonderful!**

**A/N: My thanks to all of you who have read this guidebook! I especially appreciate the adds, the questions, the comments and the enthusiasm. It has been wonderful!**

 **Now we come to the final chapter of the guidebook for real. Emily found out her cousin, Leah, started phasing which brought forth another dimension to this little reference manual...**

 _  
**Chapter 7: All of this is fine but what if my werewolf's a girl?**   
_

**Wolf Girls and Wolf Guys 101**

 **An Introduction to the Pack**

 _Boring..._

 **Wolf Mates 101**

 **or**

 **How to Live a Dog's Life**

" _Ah, tempting, but no. It's been weeks. You'd think I'd have something figured out by now."_

 **Wolf Guys 102**

 **An Elective Course for Male Imprints**

 _Emily shook her head and deleted that, too. There was only one male imprint just now and just thinking about it made her laugh and sigh at the same time._

 _Leah hadn't told him. No one had told him. Strangest damn thing she could possibly think of to happen, but happen it had. Sam had vouched for it. He would know._

 _Sam... The sighing of his name brought Emily's memory to the trials of the past few weeks. The pent up resentment her husband had hashed through with the newest member of the Pack. The embarrassment she herself had felt. Somehow, knowing the guys knew all about...things...had become normal. But knowing Leah – her cousin and childhood friend – was now privy to intimate details of her life was harder. Uncomfortable. Irritating, too. Especially knowing what she knew about how Leah made the other guys in the Pack miserable._

 _Determination glinting in her eyes, Emily Uley blew out a harsh breath and got back to work. He was going to be told. Within the next forty-eight hours. Leah had promised them._

For you, the story is different. You met her somewhere unexpected, perhaps. A lovely young woman with a light in her eye that caught your attention smiled at shyly at you. It is possible you were flustered by her notice, but I am sure you were flattered in any event. You may have seen her around, since then. Perhaps she's gone jogging near your home or place of employment. Maybe you've spoken at the grocery store.

She has likely at least shaken your hand. Her wish to experience all a male werewolf does with his imprint is just the same. Her desire for you is equal, if not more intense, to theirs is to their imprints.

You, male imprint, are a rarity among our group. I hope you have taken the time to read the rest of this little guidebook, as there will be questions answered within that will apply to you.

We have never had a female werewolf until just recently, so a lot of the following information is what I have gathered from talking to the Pack's Alpha as well as listening to the woman in question over the course of weeks.

Since you are an imprint, it is only natural that your questions might tend to the mating imperative. Know that your genes are what your wolf needs to better the DNA blend in her bloodline. We have no reason to believe this isn't so. The trick is that she is not now apparently fertile. Her hormones haven't caught up to the mating imperative yet.

There are no facts to back this up, so I can only offer you my suppositions, such as they are. At the time of this writing, I am certain she has not made any overtures to you in a sexual way. There has been no fluid transfer of any sort. I believe that the combination of mysticism and science which is responsible for her phasing into a wolf in the first place will cause her to become fertile when there is a reason for her to be.

To put it bluntly, when the two of you become lovers, she will likely stop phasing. Her cycles will resume and she'll be able to conceive a child.

Hold on! I know men and I do not want you to panic. She is your imprint and she wants you to be happy – remember that. She isn't asking for you to go out and rent a tuxedo, buy her a three-bedroom, two-bath in Port Angeles or even to fall in love with her immediately.

Of course, she'd like you to care for her. Even a werewolf has feelings! And you had better take care of those feelings, even if you have to deny the imprint. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...! Just because she will keep you safe doesn't mean she won't get hurt.

Now, if you find yourself to be uncomfortable – the lone male voice amidst a gathering of girls – please don't stay away from us entirely. We really want you to be comfortable with us. We don't get together for manicure parties or recipe exchanges, honest. We talk about the news in the Pack and of things that are of concern to anyone who is partnered to a person who changes into a werewolf and hunts vampires.

And after you've caught up on the latest, go hang out with the guys. They're like young men anywhere in a lot of ways.

Just remember, there are no secrets in the Pack, but we wolf girls – and wolf guys – can keep secrets of our own.

 _Emily fluffed her heavy hair with some uncertainty, unsure if this would be enough. She didn't want to single out the current lone male imprint in the guidebook. That'd backfire totally if something weird happened and another female phased._

" _Dammit, Sam, you said this was rare!"_

" _Uh, sorry?" The Alpha of the Pack was grinning in good humor as he came through the screen door, wearing only a pair of cut-offs._

 _Startled, Emily fell off her chair and tried to right herself by reaching for the edge of her desk. She succeeded only is catching some of the loose sheets of paper of her printed manuscript. They spun from her fingers more rapidly than expected._

 _With superhuman speed, her husband caught a few of them._

" _Sam, let me –"_

 _He didn't do more than see the format of the pages; he chuckled, but the light in his eyes was proud. "Hey, are you writing a book, hon? That's great! You're so smart and funny and –"_

" _Yeah, Sam. Um, can I have that back?" Her heart started pounding in nervous tension and he flicked an amused glance to her._

 _Shaking a couple sheets, he asked, "Hot romance? Lots of sex? We can, you know, work on some scenes for you, if you want..."_

 _Color flooded her face. "Not exactly, Sam."_

 _A broad grin crinkling the corners of his eyes, he wiggled his brow suggestively and started to read the page in his hand. "This is a huge perk about being a wolf girl. Huge. Our wolves have attained prime physical maturity, amazing endurance and incredible recuperative powers. All of these translate very well to the bedroom. Or the beach. Or the forest." Jocular to begin with, his voice grew more hesitant with each few words he spoke, so that by the end of the passage, he was practically mumbling._

 _Emily had ceased to try to steal page from him and settled on picking up and re-collating the rest of the pages, hiding her flaming blush as much as she could. Stupid, she realized, since he could sense her heightened body temperature, hear the rush of blood in her body and – she knew – catch the scent of her as her need of him grew, just hearing him read her words._

" _Em? What the hell?"_

" _I'm writing a guide. For the girls. I mean, they need to know stuff and isn't it better if they have something to refer to instead of calling here all the time?"_

" _Most of 'em are fine, now, Em. This – We can't have anything about us in print. Oral traditions, are what we do!"_

" _Yeah, but Sam. We aren't you. It isn't born in us. We have to feel our way, you know?"_

" _It's a secret," he all but hissed. "What is this? Wolf Girls 101? What the hell is one of them going to say when a stranger sees this on a coffee table!"_

" _New pop fiction?" Uncomfortable, Emily still felt this was the right thing to write, the right way to go, so she did something she never, ever did. Setting the manuscript aside, she inhaled deeply and caught Sam's eyes with her own. Moistened her lips. Wrapped her arms around his heated torso. "Samuel... I'll change the title. I really will, especially now..." Leah's name floated unspoken between them. She smoothed her fingertips over her husband's muscled chest. "I really want to do this, Sam. I want you to let me write down this stuff. Make a new tradition. For all of us imprints. All of us," she added with emphasis._

 _Guilt rippled uneasily through her middle at her manipulation. Still, it worked. He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. "My brothers are gonna say I am so whipped," he muttered._

" _Hide it?"_

 _He laughed a little and pulled back, dropping a kiss on her head. "Fine, fine. Go ahead. Just change the title, okay?"_

" _I promise. Thank you, Sam. I love you."_

" _I love you, too." His features hardened and he frowned. "Leah needs that thing immediately, you know. Since you wrote it. She's really nervous about telling him."_

" _I've got an idea for a binding for it. Something I saw. It's a manuscript holder. Leather. I'll just get this copied–"_

" _No. Print it. Get more ink. We don't need more eyes..."_

 _She nodded. "Sure. I'll print it and put it in the leather folder."_

" _Good. I guess I'll tell Leah then. So she's got it with her."_

" _Want me to call her?"_

" _Thanks. I'll, uh, go take a shower."_

 _Sam left the room and Emily sighed a little, gathering her thoughts before crossing into the kitchen, flipping on the overhead light, and reaching for the phone._

" _Yeah, Leah, it's Emily. Yeah. Great. Um, I've got something here for you. Kind of a guidebook I wrote for the imprints. Sam thinks you should give it to Chief, um, Charlie."_

 _  
**Thanks again for reading! It's been a pleasure sharing Emily's perspective with you.**   
_

_  
**Jacob's story is in the works, and Leah will also have an imprint story in the not-terribly-distant future.**   
_

_  
**~LJ**   
_


End file.
